


Stardust and Collapsing Lungs

by babehyun



Series: Killing Me Softly [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babehyun/pseuds/babehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook just took off his helmet and Taehyung was probably becoming oxygen deprived, but somehow the pain felt good and he was okay with dying in space. As long as he was dying in space with Jungkook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust and Collapsing Lungs

The cold stone against the soles of his tattered converse was better than the whispering sheets. The sheets that were stained with his love. It ran from his mouth and he choked on the air. It bled from his ears and drips from his chin, sprinkled with glitter and remnants of the one he lost. Taehyung’s head hangs low, heavy with thoughts of him.

Jungkook will always be his almost.

Taehyung connected to a part of him others never felt. He saw a part of Jungkook’s soul he never wanted to let out of the bag. Taehyung touched him and saw his reaction, beautiful and raw. For those moments, Jungkook was more real than the blood in Taehyung’s own veins, and he felt Jungkook like the beating of his own heart. The bond they forged was still molten when he pulled away, too nascent to resist his urge to run once more.

As if Jungkook could ever really forget what they had. As if Jungkook could forget the late nights in Taehyung’s bed and bruises that speckled pale skin and eachother’s necks in the morning. As if he could forget the way Taehyung made him feel, how he made Taehyung feel, how they both felt. As if he could forget wanting to move into Taehyung’s one bedroom apartment and sleep in eachother’s arms. As if Jungkook could forget waking up next to Taehyung and muttering _”I want this everyday.”_ before kissing Taehyung awake.

But maybe he could. Because Jungkook was a star, incandescent and intangible. He collapsed for fun and built himself up in another world. A universe where he sprinkled stardust in his wake. He glowed against the ebony feathers of night and Taehyung was sure that the boy had galaxies in his veins because when he kissed him his eyes became foggy with stardust and Taehyung had visions of worlds and skies far above. It may have been the oxytocin coursing through his system but Taehyung swore there were violescent atmospheres that flickered behind his eyelids and this was something only Jungkook could grant him.

The lights had finally begun to dim and the darkness replaced the splendor that was usually trapped in Taehyung’s mind. His world had become blacker than it ever was before, darker in Jungkook’s absence, loneliness crippling Taehyung’s every thought. His lungs struggle for breath against ribs of steel and his skin has lost it’s wanderlust.

Taehyung was lost in downtown and when he looked up the stars didn’t shine through the smog and lights of the city. His shoelaces dragged against the concrete, picking up dirt and leaves and fraying in every way. 

At this time a month ago he'd be pressed against Jungkook. Hungry for something, _anything_ , more as Jungkook tangled his hands in Taehyung’s hair. Jungkook would be pressing his tongue to the seam of Taehyung’s lips and, at his grant of access, delving inside his mouth. Taehyung’s arms would reach up and wrap around his thick, strong neck. In an instant, Taehyung would have  pulled away and arch against his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body head against his own, before drawing back into his lips. Taehyung would be faintly feeling something burn against his tongue and seeping down his throat with every push of Jungkook’s tongue against his. (He could never place this feeling, maybe he imagined it entirely, but something about it felt like Jungkook’s lips were sending galaxies into every fiber of his being.)

Jungkook would bring his hands to wrap around Taehyung’s neck, fingertips grazing against the lump that would be rising and falling in Taehyung’s throat. He would squeeze, as if massaging the gentle skin, but to Taehyung it would take everything out of him not to moan in absolute ecstasy.  Jungkook would press a little harder, throwing off Taehyung’s center of gravity. He was floating in space and the stars would return in his line of vision, scattered all around the blurry outline of Jungkook’s form. He was dissolving, disappearing in front of Taehyung’s eyes and Taehyung would let out a strangled cry for him.

Taehyung’s vision would darken around the edges and the stars would consume him. Jungkook would have just took off his helmet and Taehyung would probably  become oxygen deprived, but somehow the pain felt good and he was okay with dying in space. As long as he was dying in space with Jungkook.  

Taehyung’s heart  would explode like Pompeii, but instead of ash, his lungs would be clogged with stardust. Taehyung’s air was Jungkook’s air and he would struggle to breath because Jungkook was hogging it all but Taehyung was okay with this too.

Jungkook’s fingers would curl tighter around Taehyung’s neck. Jungkook would be saying something, whispering in Taehyung’s ear, but he couldn’t hear much and he would choke out a “Jungkook.” because finally the pain would be too much and Taehyung wanted desperately to put his helmet back on and revel in the feeling of being able to breath clean oxygen.

Jungkook would mumble sorry and kiss the spot right above Taehyung’s collarbone, stopping to suck on the tender skin, creating brand new purple spots. His fingers would trace small circles on his inner thigh and Taehyung would plead quietly, all pride flying out the window.

For a brief moment Taehyung would forgot about stars and galaxies and the whole goddamn universe because Jungkook would be trailing kisses up his thighs and Taehyung’s fingers would clench tightly in Jungkook’s raven locks.  His spine would be melting, not literally, but the numbness that started in his core would make it’s way up his back until his whole body was trembling and Jungkook would have to place a hand on his hip to keep the boy still.

At the end of the night, Jungkook’s back would be laden with long scratches and bruises would speckle eachother’s bodies. Leaving a plethora of deep purples in places they only knew.

The purple was a lot like the sky tonight.

Taehyung kept walking, he knew where he was going and was only a little ways away. He got there in a few minutes.

He had exited downtown long ago and was walking down a trail that led into a less populated area of the city. An isolated place, tucked between trees and a haven from the lights of the city. A place where when he looked up he could still see the stars. The only place where he could go to find a trace of him. A place where he could see Jungkook but he couldn’t touch.

Jungkook was out of reach, like he had always been.

Taehyung's lungs hurt and he knew he wouldn't last long without air. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, hard and uncontrollable, and no matter how many times he closed his eyes, trying to find some sanity, he was never granted the same purple universe Jungkook could show him.  

He tried desperately to stop thinking about Jungkook, because despite the “ _I love you_ ”s and every moment they ever shared, Taehyung must have meant nothing to Jungkook because Jungkook was gone. He left like he did every time. He bursted, collapsing in on himself, taking every feeling he had ever had because Jungkook was scared to have those, and ran. 

Taehyung’s star was gone but he was still picking stardust out of his hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of many~! I'm starting a new series which is basically gonna be where I put all my random drabbles consisting of BTS pairings and stuff like that!  
> Feel free to hit me up at my [tumblr](http://babe-hyun.tumblr.com) to request stuff or just to talk :^)


End file.
